God i love the rain
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: She finished work, its pouring down rain and she mets a drenched demyx in the middle of the street. sounds boring but it aint xD


"Yeah see you Saturday." I called from the back door of the Twilight café, I had just finished my shift for the night and was about to head home.  
It was raining outside, I grabbed my bag from my locker and noticed that my umbrella was missing. There was a small scrunched up piece of paper in it's place, I picked it up and opened it, it was from my brother I could tell before I even read it.

_Hey carrot top it was rain and I need an umbrella, have fun getting home.  
Seifer._

I groaned scrunching the paper back up and throwing it in the bin on my way out, it was bad enough having to work with him. I pulled my jacket tighter around me in a attempt to not get as wet and started running towards the bus stop, hopefully I hadn't missed the bus. By the time I got to the bus stop my shoes were soaked, along with my hair and clothes and to make matters worse I had missed the last bus.

I sighed and looked at the bus timetable, the next bus wasn't going to be for another hour and a half. Groaning I looking out into the rain, it would be faster for me to run home. I fixed my bag on my back and made a run for it, the rain was getting heavier now. I gave up and started walking, I was already soaked to the bone and tired of running. I whipped my wet hair out of my eyes, in the distance I could see a hazy figure.

What would someone be doing out it the rain like this, as I got closer I could see the figure more clearly, it was Demyx.  
He was staring up at the sky, slowly he closed his eyes and smiled. I stopped and looked at him, he look cute standing there all wet. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and looked at me, I smiled and walked over to him.  
"Hey." I said, "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Oh hey Jade, I could asks you the same thing." he said turning his face back to the sky, he ran a hand through his wet hair.  
"Well since Seifer stole my umbrella and I missed the bus, I had to walk home."  
A smile creped across his lips, "Huh, so that's why Seifer was laughing when he walked passed." he mumbled.  
"He was laughing?" I asked annoyed.

Demyx didn't say anything, I looked at him and sighed, "Demyx…..you didn't answer my question." I said walking to stand in front of him.  
His eyes were closed and the rain slowly ran down his face, it had calmed down a bit. I looked up at the sky, rain drops gently hitting my face and rolling off. I still didn't have any idea why he was standing here, I looked at him, he had his favourite band t-shirt on and baggy blue jeans, his head phone where resting around his neck.

"Jade close your eyes and listen." he said making me jump, he was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked, he smiled and took my hand.  
"Close your eyes." he instructed, I looked at him warily before slowly closing my eyes.  
"Okay now listen." he whispered in my ear, I shivered as his breath tickled my wet neck.  
"Listen to what?" I asked confused, I wouldn't be able to hear anything over the rain.

"To the rain." he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he just smiled, "Go on." he breathed.  
I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of the rain, I could hear it making a soft pattering sound as it hit the ground. I could hear it bouncing off the nearby roof and gushing down the drain pipes. I was too busy listening, I forgot all about Demyx. When I finally came back to reality, I opened my eyes. Demyx was staring at me, I looked down at my hand and noticed that he was still holding it.

He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" he asked completely catching me off guard.  
I didn't know what to say and some how his hand had made it's way to my cheek, I avoided his gaze. Answering when I found my voice, "No, I haven't." I said.  
He hummed thoughtfully, I couldn't help but look at his face and didn't expected what happened next.

He crashed his lips on mine, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I slightly parted my mouth and tangled my fingers in his hair. A small moan escaped my mouth as he gently bit my lower lip, he smirked and slowly pulled away.

"Hmmmm." he said kissing my neck and then my cheek, "Now you've been kissed in the rain." he said watching my face.  
I could feel my cheeks burning, my hands still tangled in his hair and our faces only inches apart. There was only one way I could answer, I pulled his face close to mine and gently kissed him, "and so have you."

**- alright so tell us what you think, i would really like review and even request for stories too.**

**I dont own Kingdomhearts characters only i own is Jade. -**


End file.
